Barba roja
by Amaikurai
Summary: Porque había una gran diferencia entre ser un psicopata y sociopata, pero no todo el mundo se tomaba la molestia de investigarlo. Spoilers de la cuarta temporada.#RetoDrabble #Día2: Drabble de tu personaje favorito.


Cerró la puerta del taxi y éste arrancó casi de inmediato, probablemente queriendo huir de un vecindario conocido por las violentas muertes ocurridas. Mientras tanto, el hombre que se había bajado observó a su alrededor, los autos policiales y la cinta amarilla anunciaban la dirección en la que estaría la escena del crimen. Por lo que sin esperar una invitación, traspasó los límites civiles y se adentro en el complejo departamental, que en alguna otra época podría haberse considerado un lugar digno para vivir, pero ahora no era más que una estructura vieja y desgastada por el tiempo. Analizó todo lo que necesitaba de camino a la habitación treinta y dos, número que horas antes le habían dicho que estaba la víctima.

Al llegar no le sorprendió encontrar a hombres del laboratorio de análisis tomando muestras, mucho menos ver a ese par de forenses que siempre tenían el afán de molestarlo.

—Por aquí, Sherlock—, llamó el jefe de la división, Jeff Lestrade*. El nombrado se acercó, vigilando cada detalle con suma atención para poder sacar una concreta deducción—. La víctima es Matthew Evans, tenía treinta y cuatro años. Fue encontrado por su vecina, la señora Thompson—, comenzó la explicación, pero aquella información no era tan importante para Sherlock, porque era obvia a juzgar por el estado de la habitación. Así que el detective se encontraba más concentrado en descubrir la causa de muerte y el arma homicida. No obstante, como tradición a cada vez que tomaba un caso de Scotland Yard, aquel par conocido par del equipo empezó a hablar de más, a lo que no pudo evitar responder para hacerlos callar.

—Oh, al fin veo que sale de casa para conocer más prospectos amorosos además de Anderson, sargento Donovan. ¿Qué acaso una infidelidad no es suficiente?

—Muy gracioso, Sherlock—respondió con un tono molesto—. ¿No tiene un compañero que dejó olvidado? ¿O es que acaso al fin se dio cuenta de su actitud psicópata y huyó por su seguridad?—, respondió sarcásticamente.

—Y es ahí donde comete dos errores, Donovan. John ha tenido un asunto urgente que atender. Por lo tanto, no huyó, ni lo haría, a diferencia de usted con ese cobrador de bienes raíces que lleva queriendo cortejarla desde hace mucho tiempo. Déjeme decirle que el acostarse con él no podrá librarla de esa deuda. Y en segundo, no soy un psicópata, soy un sociópata altamente funcional—. Cerró su pequeño discurso con una expresión de victoria.

Para sorpresa de todos, Anderson salió en su defensa del detective consultor.

—Ahí tiene un punto. Investigué un poco sobre el tema y son dos términos diferentes—, comentó serio ante la altanera mirada de Sherlock y la indignada de Donovan, quien se sentía traicionada por su amigo. Sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro del detective no duró mucho cuando Anderson sonrió sarcásticamente—. Pero quién diría que los sociópatas se crean cuando tienen un trauma en su niñez. Por lo que me atrevo a preguntar, ¿no hay algo que quieras compartir, Sherlock?

Anderson se cruzó de brazos expectante por una respuesta, al igual que el resto del equipo de criminalística mantuvo sus miradas fijas sobre el autoproclamado detective consultor, tan curiosos como un humano puede ser.

—Aunque estoy impresionado de que tomaras la molestia de investigar algo para adornar tu bajo IQ, me temo que no es mi caso. Tuve una infancia de lo más normal, gracias por preguntar—respondió cortante, dispuesto a examinar el cuerpo a medio calcinar de la víctima y callar de una vez todo intento de conversación con ese par.

Pero no iba a ser fácil, porque la insistencia continuo.

—Vamos, Sherlock, algo debe haber causado que te volvieras un antisocial. O lo que sea que eres. ¿Algún trauma quizá?—. Anderson se mantuvo de fisgón, probablemente queriendo sacarle alguna información para chantajearlo.

Sherlock resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos por tal acto tan inútil contra su persona, ya que ese forense de cuarta no lograría sacar nada si seguía insistiendo. Además, no había nada de tal magnitud en sus recuerdos, ni siquiera en su palacio mental que pudiera sugerir tal suposición era cierta. Por lo que la conjetura de Anderson, como siempre ocurría, era errónea y carecía de evidencia, pero no tenía ganas de debatir un punto demasiado obvio a personas con tal bajo intelecto. En su infancia solo estaban sus padres, Mycroft y él, una familia de lo más normal. Con festividades y tradiciones celebradas por órdenes de su madre y deportes por parte de su padre. Nada que un niño no experimenta en el curso de su infancia. Tal vez solo tenía un recuerdo borroso pero tangible de un compañero fiel en esa época...

—Barbaroja—soltó en voz baja, sin darse cuenta, manteniendo una mirada hacia a la nada, mientras su cerebro trataba de enfocarse en lo real, lo cual era difícil tomando en cuenta el peso de aquella palabra. Desgraciadamente, eso no había pasado desapercibido por Lestrade. Aunque sí por los demás del equipo forense, quienes se habían callado cuando Lestrade les ordenó que siguieran trabajando en lugar de chismear. A pesar de haber escuchado algo, el jefe de la división no daba señales de haber entendido a la perfección.

—¿Dijiste algo, Sherlock?

—Nada—, respondió de inmediato, negándose a decir más. Lestrade pareció consternado unos minutos más, antes de suspirar resignado.

Y esa noche soñó con _Redbeard_ , la risa de unos niños jugando, un río y una niña desconocida. Pero cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, su inconsciente había escondido esos recuerdos en la parte más oscura de su palacio mental.

Le puse Jeff, porque la narración es básicamente desde el punto de vista de Sherlock y él no le llama Greg hasta como por la última serie.

 **Uy** **, llegué tarde para publicar este drabble :c**

 **Pero ya lo tenía listo, sólo que estaba ocupada con la tarea de verano para subirlo. En fin, me alegra poder publicar de mi queridisimo Sherlock, es todo un amor ;;**

 **Este drabble se me ocurrió cuando investigaba las diferencias de un psicópata y un sociópata, lo cual me parece interesante que los sociópatas puedan ser de esa forma por algo traumatico y en este caso esta justificado. Pobre Sherly, lloré con ese capitulo final ;;**

 **Aclaro que tengo un headcanon de que Sherlock tiene un lugar oscuro en su palacio mental donde oculta todos los hechos traumaticos o sus miedos. Mmm, me gustaría explorar este concepto más afondo en otro fic. Como sea eso es todo por ahora.**

 **¡Gracias por leer, saludos!**


End file.
